mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Family and relatives
This article details the known family and relatives of characters in the show. Applejack and Aunt Orange.]] :See also Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith Outside of the Apple family, Applejack has relatives in Manehattan, the Orange couple. The Oranges are high-society ponies who try to introduce Applejack to their friends in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She also has relatives in Appleloosa, at least one of whom, Braeburn, is her cousin. Babs Seed, being a cousin of Apple Bloom, is another one of Applejack's cousins. Uncle Orange appears with the name Mosely Orange in the fourth and sixth waves of mystery pack toys. A third mini-figure toy of him has been leaked. Cockatrice Fluttershy refers to the cockatrice's mother in Stare Master. Mr. and Mrs. Cake As title suggests, Carrot Cake and Cup Cake are husband and wife. Children Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are introduced in the episode Baby Cakes. The main six are shocked to learn that Pound Cake is a Pegasus, while Pumpkin Cake is a unicorn, though Mr. Cake explains it away as due to distant familial relations in both his and Mrs. Cake's lineages. They appear again in A Friend in Deed, where Pinkie fails to make them laugh with her routine, until the very end, when she sits on some jacks. Their third appearance comes in Ponyville Confidential, where they throw a tantrum, and are featured for it in one of Gabby Gums' articles. Pumpkin Cake appears briefly without her brother in Magic Duel. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ]] Four of the mentioned members of the royal family are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Prince Blueblood, and Princess Cadance. Multiple episodes state that Luna is Celestia's younger sister; The Ticket Master states that Blueblood is Celestia's nephew, though his trading card lists his family link to Luna and Celestia as being "far removed"; various promotional materials state that Cadance is Celestia's niece. A description of the picture book My Little Pony: Under the Sparkling Sea states that Celestia has a cousin called King Leo, who rules the underwater city of Aquastria and sits on the Cosmic Council alongside Celestia. One of the illustrated stories in the official My Little Pony magazine in France shows Celestia having a four-year-old cousin called Léon, a Pegasus unicorn who shares Blueblood's color scheme and cutie mark and Rainbow Dash's base character model. The magazine story itself is not canonical to the television series. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, stated that Celestia does not have parents that outrank her, that Luna and Celestia have no siblings and no children, and that Blueblood is "the great great great great great great great great great great great (and probably even more greats) nephew on Celestia's and Luna's mother's side, about 52 times removed, roughly speaking." Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara's father, Filthy Rich, and her great-grandfather, Stinking Rich, are featured in Family Appreciation Day. Filthy Rich gives a presentation to Diamond Tiara's class about his business, Rich's Barnyard Bargains, and tells them it was one of the first stores in Ponyville when it was founded, which is later featured in Granny Smith's flashback, where Stinking Rich opens a zap apple stand. Babs Seed refers to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's mothers in One Bad Apple. S02E12 DiamondTiara and FilthyRich.png|Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara StinkingRich ID.png|Stinking Rich Flim and Flam As their names imply, Flim and Flam are brothers. They make their first and so far only appearance in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, with the intention of driving the Apple Family out of business. Pinkie Pie According to Pinkie Pie's recollection in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she was raised on a rock farm with her parents and two sisters. She says there was no talking or smiling. They spent each day harvesting rocks, until Pinkie threw their first party a short while after Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom. In Magic Duel, Trixie claims to have had to take a job on a rock farm to earn a living, and shows Pinkie's father pointing out a group of large rocks. Pinkie Pie's family resembles the Amish. In contrast to her mostly grey and brown family, Pinkie Pie is pink. In Pinkie Pie's Laughter Song, she mentions having been taught by "Granny Pie" to laugh at things that scared her, and in Too Many Pinkie Pies, she mentions that her "Nana Pinkie" told her of the Mirror Pool. Pinkie Pie's family is featured in the chapter book My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! A description of the book states that "Pinkie Pie has always been a bit different from her very serious family. When she plans a Ponyville 'rock' concert to support the family business, Pinkie's family doesn't like the idea. They just want her to be serious, for once." Rainbow Dash Parents To promote The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Hub's website gave users three potential stories for how Rainbow Dash got her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash's parents are mentioned in one of the alternate stories as "loving, supportive parents" who tried to help Rainbow Dash find her mark. Grandmother In the My Little Pony Live Show's version of the Laughter Song, Rainbow Dash, along with Applejack, mentions having been taught by "Granny" to laugh at things that scare you, although this relative never makes an appearance or is spoken of again. Whilst the mention of "Granny" is vague, the show's story is not canonical to the television series. Rarity Sister Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister in Stare Master. In both Stare Master and in Sisterhooves Social, Rarity gets frustrated with Sweetie Belle's attempts to help her. Parents Rarity and Sweetie Belle's mother and father are introduced in Sisterhooves Social, but their names are not mentioned in the show. While Rarity's mother is a unicorn, Rarity's father wears a hat that obscures his horn or lack thereof. They sport Upper Midwest American/Canadian accents, and a questionable fashion sense. The mother has the same character design as Mrs. Cake, and her cutie mark is obscured because she wears pants, the only other pony to do so being "Ace" the tennis player. Rarity's mother strongly resembles the G3 unicorn Garden Wishes. Rarity's father is enthusiastic enough about Sweetie Belle's burnt cooking that he asks for Rarity's untouched plate. He later makes a background appearance in One Bad Apple, sitting on a jetty and fishing. His cutie mark is a set of three American footballs and he is voiced by Peter New; their mother is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain who also voices Rarity. Rarity's father is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game, which gives him the name Magnum. Silver Spoon Mother Babs Seed refers to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's mothers in One Bad Apple. Snails Mother After the Foal Free Press prints a Gabby Gums column about Snips and Snails in Ponyville Confidential, Snips mentions that his and Snails' mothers always told them they'd end up in the papers someday. Snips Mother After the Foal Free Press prints a Gabby Gums column about Snips and Snails in Ponyville Confidential, Snips mentions that his and Snails' mothers always told them they'd end up in the papers someday. Thunderlane Brother Rumble Both Thunderlane and Rumble are introduced in Hurricane Fluttershy, when both are seen standing together during tornado duty training. During the final event, Rumble tells Twilight and Rainbow Dash that Thunderlane has fallen sick with the Feather Flu. Twilight Sparkle Brother Shining Armor Shining Armor is introduced as Twilight's elder brother in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. Before his debut, he was announced as a part of a then-upcoming toy set "Pony Princess Wedding Castle" which comes with him and his bride Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance Twilight recounts in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 that Princess Cadance was her beloved foal-sitter when she was a filly. By the end of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, they become sisters-in-law by Cadance's marriage to Shining Armor. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Although the show prominently depicts Celestia as a mentor figure to Twilight, by the end of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 both Celestia and Luna become her aunts-in-law. Parents Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor's parents are briefly seen in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and during the wedding ceremonies in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In the former episode, they enroll their daughter in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns much to her delight, and they accompany her at her entrance exam. When Twilight Sparkle's powers go out of control, they are briefly transformed into an agave and a cactus. In the latter episode, they attend their son's wedding. Neither of the parents is named in the show nor has a speaking role, though they whinny in confusion in the flashback. Her mother strongly resembles Lauren Faust's original concept art that was based on G1 Twilight, and she appears with the name Twilight Velvet in the fourth and sixth waves of mystery pack toys. Her father shares Noteworthy's color scheme, and appears to be visually based on the G1 German release Rainbow Pony Nachtlicht. Twilight Sparkle parents S1E23.png|Mother and father. Twilight Sparkle's Parents S1E23.png|At Twilight Sparkle's exam. Agave and cactus.png|Turned into potted plants. Twilight's Parents S2E26.png|At Shining Armor's wedding. Mystery pack 4 Twilight Velvet.jpg|Wave 4 Twilight Velvet. Twilight's mother crying S2E26.png Uncle Shining Armor mentioned he had a "favorite uncle" in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and wore this same uncle's badge at his wedding. Twist Mother The Smile Song in A Friend in Deed was to have introduced Twist's mother, who would have been named Shimmy Shake. Writer Amy Keating Rogers "thought that since The Twist is a dance, it would be cute if Twist's mom had a dance name too!" The scene was ultimately cut from the final version. The Unicorn King Daughter Princess Platinum In the episode Hearth's Warming Eve, Spike states that Princess Platinum is The Unicorn King's daughter. Sisterhooves Social The Sisterhooves Social is a series of contests and races that two sisters can compete in to win prizes. Competing pairs *Berry Punch and Piña Colada (white shirts with light blue trim) - winners *Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo (blue neckerchiefs) *Cloud Kicker and Alula (pink/purple baseball caps, purple cloth tied around one foreleg) *Golden Harvest and Noi (green headbands) Golden Harvest and Noi are seen together again at the beginning of the market scene of Putting Your Hoof Down. References sv:Familj och släkt Category:Characters Category:Lists